Duel pour l'honneur
by Shinattori
Summary: Un vol comme les autres pour Kaitou Kid. Jusqu'à l'apparition d'un étrange personnage.
1. Chapter 1

Kid leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui et observa les bâtiments qui l'entouraient. La police l'avait contraint à se cacher au milieu d'un quartier peu fréquenté, où par mégarde il s'était perdu et était tombé dans un cul de sac.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, cette fois je l'ai échappé belle, se dit il en reprenant sa respiration»

Il était vrai que depuis un certain temps il avait de plus en plus de mal à échapper à son rival de toujours, l'inspecteur Nakamori. En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. L'inspecteur n'est pas la véritable source de ses problèmes, elle résidait dans un être, qui, fanatique de Holmes au possible, se vantait d'être le seul et véritable héritier de son héros, Hakuba. Ah qu'il aimerait se venger de lui et de lui faire ressentir à quel point il en avait assez de ce détective arrogant et prétentieux…Mais il ne pouvait le faire sous son apparence de Kid l'insaisissable, non pas qu'il n'en était pas capable mais simplement parce qu'il n'en était pas digne. Lui accordé ce privilège reviendrait à montrer une faiblesse quelconque et l'esprit subtile de son adversaire s'en rendrait vite compte. Il y avait également une autre raison mais il préférait ne pas la révéler.

Une fois remit de sa folle poursuite et une fois les lieux totalement examinés, il lui apparut un détail qui ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter, le silence. Étant donné le mal qu'il avait eu pour les semer, il eut été normal qu'ils soient à proximité et que par conséquent les sirènes des véhicules devraient clairement résonner…Ce qui justement n'était pas le cas. Une personne tapie dans l'ombre, voyant que le gibier commençait à flairer un coup fourré, se dépêcha d'accomplir ce qui fut convenu. Il siffla un coup sec et aussitôt plusieurs dizaines de policiers firent leurs apparitions de tout côté, il était fait.

- Il semblerait que pour une fois tu te sois fait piégé, dit Nakamori un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres

Kid tenta de trouver un moyen de sauver la mise. Faire apparaître de la fumée puis s'envoler ? Hors de question vu le nombre d'hélicoptères dont les projecteurs étaient braqué sur lui. Aucun tour de magie ni aucun gadget dont il était équipé ne lui permettait de sortir du guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré. Nakamori ne tint plus en place et s'approcha de lui afin de découvrir enfin son identité. Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du monocle de verre et il l'aurait arraché si un projectile ne l'en avait empêché.

Toutes les personnes présentent levèrent les yeux afin de voir la personne qui s'était interposé mais nul ne s'était préparé à ce qu'ils virent. Une personne au trait et à la tenue identique à celle du Kid. La seule différence était que sa couleur vestimentaire étaient inversée par rapport à celle du Kid.

- Qu'est ce cela ? On se met à trente contre un ? Ce n'est pas très glorieux vous ne trouvez pas ? Alors je crois que je vais encore me mêlé de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Il descendit de la balustrade sur laquelle il était accoudé et regardait les policiers présents comme si sa seule envie eut été de les écrasé. . Nakamori, surprenant ce regard, posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qui êtes vous ?balbutia t il

-Moi ? Je sème le trouble dans la société, je suis l'ombre à toute prospérité et jamais je ne me suis fais arrêter. Je ne porte aucun autre nom que celui que l'on m'a donné.

Hakuba frémissait d'excitation devant un nouvel adversaire aussi rude que le Kid. Après tout, il avait le droit, comme son modèle, d'éprouver de l'allégresse quand une nouvelle affaire se présente à lui.

- Et pouvons nous connaître le nom qui vous a été attribuer ?dit ce dernier en tentant de masquer ses émotions

- Kiddo, dit il simplement, Mais je crois que je me suis assez attardé et qu'il va être temps de me retirer.

Pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots, il sortit une grenade qu'il jeta à ses pieds. Tous ce qui se trouvait à proximité fut envahi de fumée. Kid profita de la cohue pour s'échapper du piège dans lequel il failli être démasqué.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? »Se demanda t il

Une effroyable pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il plongea une main dans sa poche. Le diamant qui devait s'y trouver avait disparu et à sa place il y avait un mot. Kid frémit d'indignation en voyant le contenu de la lettre.

_Cher adversaire, je suis très honoré de vous avoir rencontré dans un lieu si désolé. Comme vous m'étiez redevable pour vous avoir sauvez et que je hais embarrasser les gens innocents, je me suis permis d'emprunter le butin de votre larcin._

_Cordialement_

_Kiddo_

Ainsi Kid connu sa première défaite, ignorant complètement que la rencontre avec le voleur allait changer sa vie à jamais


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, les cours commencèrent comme si ce fut une journée normale. Leur premier cours était l'anglais, matière ou excellait Hakuba puisqu'il était à demi anglophone. Et c'est justement lors de ce cours que Kaito avait l'habitude de faire du chahut pour gêner son insupportable et prétentieux voisin. Mais avant même qu'il eut pu commencer à défouler ses nerfs à cause de la nuit dernière, un individu étranger à leur classe passa le seuil de la porte et se présenta à la classe. Son nom ne leur était d'ailleurs pas inconnu vu qu'il s'agissait du célèbre détective Shinichi Kudo ! Il avait leur age mais, détail frappant, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kaito. Cette ressemblance lui fit tout de suite pensé à l'homme de la veille mais cela était impossible qu'un détective de renom comme lui commette des larcins en arrivant à surpasser Kid dans cet art. Il abandonna donc cette hypothèse bien que sa conscience lui dictait que cette idée n'était pas si impossible qu'elle en avait l'air. Le cours commença. Dès le début, Shinichi fit preuve d'un impressionnant niveau d'anglais puisqu'il comprenait et répondait aisément aux questions du professeur. Ensuite il y eu le cours de sport. Cette fois encore, Shinichi parvint à étonner l'assistance en marquant quatre buts durant un match de foot qui resterait mémorable. Puis vint enfin le cours de français qui devait clore la matinée. Quand le professeur lui demanda quel œuvre littéraire l'avait le plus marqué, il répondit sans hésité que les romans de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle était ses préférés. Il donna ensuite tant de détail sur les enquêtes proposées par le professeur que cela montrait bien que les questions étaient posées à un connaisseur. Pour Hakuba, ce fut une révélation. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui comprendrait sa passion pour Holmes et qui saurait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Pour Kaito, la situation ne pouvait être pire. Avant il avait Hakuba qu'il pouvait facilement raillé sur ce sujet mais il serait beaucoup plus dur de réussir maintenant qu'un autre otaku de Doyle l'avait rejoint. Ce fait en plus de la soirée de la veille suffit à gâcher le reste de sa journée.

« Est-ce que cette journée peut être plus désastreuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? »Se demanda t il avec l'espoir que la réponse serait négative

Pendant que ce dernier ruminait pour la millième fois son échec, Hakuba et Shinichi avait commencé à lier amitié.

- Comment as-tu appris à parler aussi bien anglais ?demanda Hakuba curieux de mieux connaître la personne qu'il avait en face de lui

- C'est grâce à mes parents, répondit Shinichi simplement

Hakuba n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Les parents de Shinichi vivant aux USA il était normal que le fils sache parler couramment cette langue.

- Mais au fait, quand es tu revenu d'Amérique ?interrogea Hakuba en souriant

- Ah je vois que tu l'avais remarqué !fit Shinichi d'un ton qui montrait bien qu'il n'était nullement surpris, C'est grâce à l'accent je parie ?

- Exactement !s'écria Hakuba

Ce Shinichi était bien le détective lycéen décrit par les journaux. Il avait un sens de la logique très développé comme le montra la suite de la conversation.

- Quand a moi, je sais de toi que tu es métis d'origine anglais et japonais, que tu es d'une famille assez aisé et que tu es un inconditionnel de Sherlock Holmes.

Ces déductions, Shinichi les énonça avec un calme absolu. Hakuba frémit de plaisir en voyant que son ami était au moins aussi doué que lui point de vu enquête. La conversation se fini agréablement et les deux détectives se séparèrent sans se retourné.

La journée du lendemain ainsi que le reste de la semaine se calqua sur se modèle et les liens d'amitiés unissant les détectives ne cessaient d'augmentés. Nombreux furent leurs sujets de conversation jusqu'à ce que vint le tour…du Kid.

- Ce voleur est si habile qu'il est bien difficile de contrer ses projets. Moi-même ai failli y arriver mais au moment où il allait être démasqué, un homme, sûrement un complice, se déguisant dans la même tenue aux couleurs inversés, est venu le sauvé.

- Y a-t-il un autre vol de prévu ?demanda Shinichi d'un ton désabusé

- Demain devant le musée contemporain un sabre sera volé mais nous l'en empêcherons, s'écria Hakuba avec la rage de vaincre

Shinichi sourit puis partit allègrement il avait eu ce qu'il cherchait mais il ne pouvait se douté que son chemin ainsi que celui du voleur et du détective étaient désormais liés.


End file.
